Old News Stories
Appearances sections will be added to articles. I will be starting with some characters with few appearances. We apoloigize for this whole angry mob of people coming to the wiki. We had a lot of comments from them. One of them marked a page for deletion without asking, Terra got his page locked, and we revamped a few pages, all because White Kirby sharing 1 basic similarity with another fan character. Hopefully, we are clear of this angry mob in about a week or so, so we can get back to normal here. Blackout: The curse of Ra Moon's comic adaption is currently in development. The whole story is in words on the storys page. 4-28-15 A day in the life of the shadow star announced. It will be a series about the Shadow Star and his life. This angry mob should be gone for now. Moral of the story, if you have a White Kirby fanon character of any kind, DON'T put it on Fantendo. That wiki is full of a bunch of people who don't know what a ripoff is, or at least I think i got cyberbullied by like 7 different users. 5-12-15 A new SMSB teaser has been shown, showing a character that is hard to decode. Of course I know it, but I'm not saying anything. 5-15-15 A new SMSB page has opened up, called the SMSB back room, with it's own Pic of the Days, each month, 2 new SMSB characters will be revealed. 6-1-15 On June 11, i'll be on the wiki all day. It will be one year since our wiki opened. This week is TARS Week.Tuesday-Saturday, I'll be doing a load of stuff. Tuesday-Editing Pages Wednesday-New Pages Thursday-Comics Friday-Stories Saturday-SMSB 6-11-15 Well, it has been one year since this place opened. Back in the time of The Air Ride Group, raids, and stuff. Now we have 4 franchises, with support from 3 third party franchises. This wiki will soon become a good fanon wiki. Get ready for Red Kirby week! 6-18-15 I don't do anything about Red Kirby this week, red kirby week will be next week. Huge News, Plz Read I will be opening 4 more wikis for Granny Torrelli, Dogs, Four Swords Journeys, and the brand new series......... The Pokemon Series! This series is basically a series about Pokemon. Unlike TARS, it will have only Pokemon characters, and by extension, only Pokemon are in the series. Don't get it, well, it's kind of like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, where the Pokemon talk and don't have trainers. It stars Fennekin as the main Pokemon, along with his friends and rivals, such as Squritle, Treecko, Froakie, and Mewtwo. They go on adventures and even encounter Legendary Pokemon. The adventures are of course, funny, like in TARS. It has jokes about Pokemon. As a result of the new series, Fennekin will join the SMSB DLC Roster. Yes, I know Delphox is already DLC, but take a look at Melee, with Pichu and Pikachu. Fennekin will not be a Delphox clone, despite being in the same evoloution line. The wikis will most likely be up tomorrow. 8-17-15 We haven't had news on the main page, though along the Comic Road, we skipped a huge chunk of Comics. (Mostly ones in the 40's) So, we will finally upload them to the wiki :) 9-2-15 We had a wiki on Dogs for a bit, and not GT. We are finally going to start a Granny Torrelli Wiki! 9-6-15 The Pokemon Series is canceled. This is the second time that a new series was made bringing the number up to 5, and then the 5th one being cancelled. If anybody would like to continue The Pokemon Series, you can do it. The series number will most likely stay at 4. 9-7-15 DLC Pack 4 for SMSB is announced. It contains 4 long comic villains, as well as 4 other characters. 9-20-15 TARS X announced, a series 100 years after The Air Ride Series. 11-9-15 Happy (late) birthday Bulk Star! 12-7-15 Admin Poyo is feeling bored, so he will be making something called "25 facts and lies about Poyo Ride." Basically, I will tell you guys 25 things. 20 of them are true, and 5 are false. It's up to you to guess which ones are the lies. I'll have it up sometime this week in the fourm. Stay tuned. 12-9-15 I have decided it is time for a new featured article, because cleaning up the Blue Kirby article was not easy. 10-5-16 A new TARS wiki has opened up. http://the-air-ride-series-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Air_Ride_Series_Fanon_community 9-21-16 Hey guys, usually comics from other series's are very rare, so I'd like to update you on all of my series's today. TARS-Active Dogs-Might change Bandit's name before doing more dogs. There will defenitely be a comic on October 21 of this year. FSJ-Might fuse this with TARS, putting the links in TARS. Pokemon Series-Active, but I haven't made a comic in forever. BP8-Active Splatoon Series-Cancelled TARS X-Eh, maybe Air Ride Preschool-Active Now Granny Torrelli is an intresting one. Naturally I'm the only one who is in charge of these comics. (even though my friend sometimes helps me with TARS,) GT is the exception. Now me and one of my other friends co created GT. He's this type of friend who really disrespects opinions. Say your favorite Pokemon is Delphox. Tell it to my friend. He will go on about how Delphox is the worst thing invented in human history. Like our opinions rarely connect. GT is different from most of my other series's because it was kind of a class joke. Most people in the class knew about it. And in that grade, TARS was the only other series, and it was in it's beginning stages. Naturally me and my friend made stories, and I made the comics and shared them to you guys. However things haven't been going well. Earlier this year he said that most of my GT ideas sucked. That basically killed off my motivation to do GT. Thats why there hasn't been one in a while. And next year (this school year) he asks me what I did with GT. I dunno. He also saw Mrs. AMP in a comic and said that we only have one series when I explained TARS to him. (I told him about it before and he didn't care.) He later approved her for GT... and also thought I was making a GT comic..... with Miss Robot and Nurby. I dunno why, but he really doesn't like TARS. He only wants me to have one series. (Look above this explanation :'D) I dunno. If we ever not become friends, I'm calling quits on GT. Anyways thats the status update for my series. New comic about Frozen Hillside soon. 9-17-16 Hey Guys, first, Green Kirby has a new personaity trait where he likes to mess around with people. Also, I have decided that I should redo the SMSB roster. It is a year old or so, and we have like 5 DLC packs. Basically, I'm redoing the roster from scratch. Some of the main characters are in DLC packs, like Miss Robot. I also dont think Mettaton is in the roster. So expect that soon. 6-11-16 WIKI TWO YEAR ANNEVERSITY! YAYA, TEM EXCITED! 4-22-16 The next Series. Happy Earth Day everyone! Make sure to litter as much as possible :D. Anyways, I haven't actively been playing Splatoon since august. I wanna get back into the game, but thats difficult, as every match THERES A F***ING COMMUINICATION ERROR. My internet sucks. :'D I have been debating on whether or not to make a splatoon series. Yes, 7 is a lot of series'. I may combine FSJ with TARS soon, (basically having the links be TARS characters.) but I really wanna make a Splatoon Series. However, today, I only got one commuinication error in Splatoon, and I played at least 9 matches. Even if like the only color I got was light blue, (and when I didn't get it, it was the opponet color) i'm still happy. (Also the splatoon color system is totally biased to Orange, Light Blue, and Pink. I kept track of the colors I got all month.) I think i'm ready to make the 7th and (hopefully) final series. A discovery that could have been amazing I found paint on my laptop! I never even saw it. I always just went to the family computer, and thats where I made all 142 current comics! I can now make comics when the home computer isn't avaibile... or can I? I really have to get used to this new paint. There's this thing called Color 1 and color 2 I wanna get used to, but the fonts avaibile are limited. I couldn't find Rockwell Extra Bold, the traditional font for comics. I also couldn't find other fonts, like Papyrus. Maybe it's because I don't have them "installed" onto my computer, but who really knows? Plus, using the Home Computer is more tradtional for me. I think my laptop is windows 9 or something, and the home computer is windows vista, and that computer is getting pretty old, so maybe the paint I found on my computer is traditional windows 9, so oh joy! I may make artwork on the laptop though. EDIT:4-25:I'm starting to get used to it. Maybe i'll make comics on there. Also, I had an idea block, so no splatfest comic. 4-9-16 Been a while since I updated the news. I have this one blog post I am currently working on. http://theairridegroup.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:White_Kirby/Top_10_TARS_Characters This blog will list my top 10 favorite TARS characters. It's not done yet, but it will be soon. 1-26-16 Finally! I have finished uploading the comics I never uploaded. They are now viewable from the wiki. Also, expect more Air Ride Comics. Im getting back into the game..... and I tore off my controllers thumbpad by spinning it like one of those Mario Party Minigames, you know, those ones. Poyo (talk) 00:16, January 28, 2016 (UTC) 1-12-16 Okay guys, one more series, Boo Party 8. It's a Mario Party 8 series about Boo and his friends, and madness on the boards. Maybe i'll add the other MP's with Boo as playable when I get around to playing them, but it's 8 for now. Enjoy hotels burning down and trains derailing *COUGH* Boo Party 8. Poyo (talk) 21:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) 12-27-15 Long time no see. Today, I present you that The cancelled Pokemon Series is no longer cancelled. :D There will be a few changes, and it will be a lot more based on Super Mystery Dungeon. Wiki Link http://the-pokemon-series.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pokemon_Series_Wikia Old News Stories Category:Misc